


The Persistence of Memory

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2004-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagare knew his son was doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Persistence of Memory

They find him on his sister's grave, delirious. There is a city doctor visiting the village, and Nagare sends for him. One of his eyes is not human. Nagare looks into it and does not believe Muraki-sensei when he says he does not know what is wrong with Hisoka.

Other city doctors extract blood and bone and are mystified. Hisoka suffers. At the end of three years, Nagare buries him in the grave that has always borne his name.

Sometimes, his own pain eases enough that he can think, _At least my son was spared this._

But then he remembers.


End file.
